


No Matter How Many Breaths That You Took

by AriannaLaufeyson



Category: Avengers, Forstiron - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaLaufeyson/pseuds/AriannaLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the final straw, Odin is fed up with Loki's mischief and trickery. So, he bans him from Asgard and casts him off to Midgard, where he land's in Tony Stark's living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bitter, cold night in New York, a harsh wind blowing through the city streets. It was about one in the morning, the moon providing just enough light to see. Everyone was asleep with the exception of Tony Stark, who was in his workshop, taking apart a pen and putting it back together.

'Fuck insomnia..' He thought as he set the re-re-reassembled pen on his desk, leaning back in his worn down swivel chair.

However, he was not the only one awake. There was someone, worlds away in the cosmos. A god of mischief.

Loki was bound in chains, staring up at his adoptive father like a lost puppy.

"You watched as I banned Thor, now it you I am casting out. You have betrayed everyone's trust, defied everyone. You belong with the likes of humans, living the life of a mortal on Midgard."

And in an instant, the screaming god was flying through the bifrost, heading who knows where on Earth.

Tony groaned, rising from the squeaky chair and heading upstairs. Once upstairs, he spotted a particular god of trickery, lying on his floor, soft groaned escaping his lips.

"What.. the.. hell..?" The man muttered, slowly approaching the Asgardian. "L,Loki? Hey, reindeer games,.. you good?"

He furrowed his brow, the god not responding to him. He sighed and went to the couch, pulling out the futon.

After about five minutes of struggling to lift the man, who was an absolute dead weight unconscious, Tony got Loki onto the pullout bed.

"This isn't going to end well.. what have I gotten myself into..." He sighed, putting a blanket over the black-haired man before striding to his own bedroom.


	2. Who Am I To Disagree

Loki groaned softly, tossing slightly as he woke up. 'Please, please, please let me be in my bed in Asgard.' However, when he opened his eyes, he was worlds away from home.

He furrowed his brow, this place looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

It came to him instantly when he saw the one and only Tony Stark walk into the living room in just sweatpants.

"Morning 'Real Power'." He said tiredly, reminding the god of his days locking on S.H.I.E.L.D's ship.

"Hello Stark.., do you want to tell me how I got here?"

Tony poured himself a cup of coffee, chuckling, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Loki sighed, sitting up and raking his fingers through his messy black hair, "What a coincidence.. Odd that /this/ of all places would be where I would land.."

"Land?" The human asked, raising a brow, "What do you mean land?"

The god let out a long sigh, stretching his arms above his head, "Well, I have been banished and thrown out of Asgard.. I was tossed into Midgard and I guess I landed here.."

Tony had to admit, he was surprised, but he held it back, "What did you do this time? Why'd you get thrown out?"

Loki tensed up and he shut his eyes, "Honestly, I'm not really comfortable with sharing."

The man's face changed to show sympathy, nodding to respect the god's reservations.

Loki reopened his eyes and looked at the human, "I'll be out of your hair in a little while."

Stark raised a brow, "Woah woah.. wait.. What do you mean?"

Loki got up, fixing the sheets on the bed, "Let me just clean up a bit and then I'll be off, to find a place to stay."

"Loki, you don't have to leave, you're welcome to stay here.."

The god laughed and shook his head, "Stark, I'm a god. I think I can take care of myself, please don't underestimate me."

Tony opened his mouth to argue but sighed and nodded, "If you say so, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me."

~~

Loki gave the man a slight wave before snapping his fingers, which placed him in a random park. He sighed, looking at his surrounding. He realized that he had no clue where he would be staying or where anything was at all. 'Well, maybe this wasn't the best idea..'

However, seeing how stubborn he is, there was no way in hell he'd give up so easily.


	3. Fine, Maybe I'll Pretend Right Now

Loki let out a groan as he heard the irritating noises of New York City, waking him up. He opened his eyes, sighing as he realized he had fallen asleep in an alley, a magic forcefield around himself for protection.

He pouted softly as his stomach growled, never in his life had he gone hungry. Hell, he was royalty!

Slowly rising, he groaned in pain, his back hurting terribly. 'Okay, this is not going to work for very long.. but I have no Midgardian money and no knowledge of where anything is..' He rubbed his back, stating to walk down the sidewalk, no clue where he was heading.

~~

After wandering for about two hours, he had found some restaurants, some stores, and some hotels. While all these things were useful, he had no way to pay for them. Without money, all these resources were pointless. 'Fuck, fuck, FUCK!' He clenched his fists, sitting down on a bench. He couldn't believe this. 'I hope you see this, Odin, see how much I'm suffering.'

He shivered as a harsh december wind blew straight through him, chilling him. 'Oh my god, this is so hard...'

~~

Tony was down in his workshop, fiddling with a replacement arc reactor he had made.

"Mr.Stark?" Jarvis asked.

"What is it, Jarvis?" He groaned, popping his knuckles.

"Mr.Loki, I'm a bit concerned about him.. he is sleeping in an alleyway and it appears he has no money.."

Stark couldn't help but frown, rubbing his temple as a headache began to form. He didn't know why on Earth he was so worried about the villain that had tried to kill him, "Where is he?"

"7th Street, by the park."

Tony's eyes widened, "That's the worst park of town!" He got up, racing upstairs, his suit assembling quickly before he shot into the sky which was slowly darkening. He flew to 7th Street, desperate to find the god. He had no clue why he cared, but he couldn't let the man be hurt or raped by the scum of this town.

He gasped, spotting the man, asleep on the cold concrete of the alley. "You idiot!" He shot down and scooped him up, flying back to his home.

Once there, he laid the god on the futon and tucked him in, glad to know that he was now safe and warm.

'Jesus, when did I start caring so much?'


	4. Do You Really Want Me Dead Or Alive?

"Hey? Hey! Reindeer Games, come on! Wake up, you can't sleep all day, you gotta eat."

Loki furrowed his brow, slowly opening his eyes, "W,What..? H,How did I get here?"

Tony sat beside him on the couch, raking his fingers through his short hair, "Well, I had to potentially save your life. You had no money, couldn't eat, and you were sleeping in the worst part of New York City."

"You were spying on me?"

"Nope, Jarvis was."

Loki's brow hitched up, "Jarvis?"

Tony got up, walking to the coffee maker and pouring two cups before heading back to the slowly waking god, "He's a computer, kind of like Siri." He laughed, realizing the man had no clue what he was talking about, "Nevermind."

Loki sighed, "I could've taken care of myself."

Tony tolled his eyes, "Suuuure~, now drink up." He said, handing him a cup of coffee.

The man slowly raised the mug to his lips, sipping the hot drink, "So, what? I'm staying here?"

Tony nodded, "Until your banishment is over, sure." He flashed him a friendly smile.

Loki bit his lip, knowing that his banishment would never end, and even if it did, it would be long after Stark had died. He just sighed and nodded, "Sounds good."

Stark patted the god's head, getting up, "I'm assuming you're hungry?"

Loki didn't hesitate, "Yeah, thanks.."

The man wandered to the kitchen, pulling out some pans and ingredients.

Loki got up and went to the kitchen, leaning on the counter, "Thank you Stark, really."

Stark flashed him a charming smile, "So, Mr. God of Mischief, mind telling me why you're not wrecking havoc all over New York again? Why your hands aren't wrapped around my neck?"

Loki blushed and let out a shy chuckle, "Uhm, well... to be honest, I'm not too sure..." That was a full blown lie, but leave it to Loki to never admit that.

Stark's eyebrow hitched, "Well... to be honest, I don't believe that. C'mon, tell me the truth, Loki, why were you kicked out of Asgard?"

The god let out a sigh, dropping his head, "Alright... So, I was locked up in Asgard.. and I had a lot of time to think about things.. life..." He let out a long, shaky breath, "I locked up both Thor and Odin... to achieve something... There was something I needed to do.. Of course, I wasn't able to do that. I was caught, Thor and Odin were released.. Odin was tired of my tricks so.. he banned me, and here I am.."

Stark crossed his arms, "What was it you needed to do?"

The black haired man cringed at his question, "Must you push so much?"

Tony sighed, "Fine. But that doesn't explain why you aren't on a rampage right now."

Loki groaned and rubbed his face, "That has a lot to do with your other question. All I will say is that I am no longer focused on world domination, and that I intend to be neutral with Asgard and Midgard."


	5. Love For Him Is Pain

It had been two weeks since Stark had taken Loki in, and honestly, they'd grown quite close. They'd tell each other stories of their worlds, their childhoods. They'd describe the upsides and downsides of living on Asgard and Earth. Loki had grown to like Midgard food and was more than happy to have new books to read.

"Hey, Lokes?" Tony asked, walking into the library where Loki spent most of his time, reading and listening to American music, some of which he had come to like.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you~" He sang along with the song which was too loud for him to hear Tony while he scanned through the bookshelf.

Stark chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully before pausing the music, causing the god to look at him. He smiled cheekily, "Dinner's ready, Lokes."

The man groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" He laughed, heading out of the library. The pair walked to the kitchen where a bowl of pasta was sitting on the counter, stream rising from the fresh noodles.

~~

After dinner, both men decided to relax on the couch and watch tv, something Loki had marveled at.

"Hey Stark?"

"What's up, Reindeer Games?"

Loki glanced at the man before raking his fingers through his black hair. "I think it's time I tell you what it was I needed to do back in Asgard."

Tony gave him a small nod, signaling for him to go on.

"Odin once told me.. that my birthright was to die.. And being locked in solitude, I came to the conclusion that he was correct. After I locked up him and Thor, I escaped to the highest peak of the palace and I sought to end my life, to stop any further trouble." He furrowed his brow, hating being so vulnerable. "Anyways, obviously I was stopped, and thus banished... Now, I'm here..."

Stark's face was riddled with pure shock and slight sympathy, the idea of the god being suicidal was absolutely mind blowing.

"Now you know.." Loki muttered.


	6. Never Did I Think That I Would Be Caught In The Way You Caught Me

"Now you know.." Loki muttered.

Tony couldn't believe what he had heard. He slowly shook his head, his lips parting. He let out a shaky breath, "D,Do you still feel that way, Loki?"

The question surprised the god, causing him to tense up. "I,I.. n,no..?"

After a few tense moments, Stark pulled the god into a tight hug, burying his face in his shoulder.

Loki was shocked at first but he gave in, hugging him back. He was still so unsure as to why he trusted the Avenger so much.

"I care about you, Loki... don't ask me why, but I do.."

The man sighed, "And I care about you too, Stark, I trust you.."

The two stayed like this for a few minutes before it became uncomfortable, causing them to separate.

Tony bit his lip, "I'm gonna head to bed.." He got up, rolling his shoulders.

Loki nodded, "Okay." He plopped back onto the futon but yelped as a leg popped, the bed giving out beneath him, "Uhm.."

Stark couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head, "You can sleep in my bed if you want."

Loki raised a brow, "Where will you sleep?"

Stark shrugged, "It's a huge bed, we can both sleep in it."

The god just shrugged and got up, "If you say so."

The pair headed back to the bedroom where they both changed into sleepwear and crawled into bed, pulling the sheets over themselves.

"Night, Stark..."

"Sweet dreams, Lokes."


	7. And Remember When I Moved In You

"Loki, hey Loki, wake up..." The god could hear Stark saying. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the man over him.

"I made you blueberry pancakes since you really like them." The brown-eyed man said, smiling sweetly. He led the god to the kitchen where a huge stack of pancakes was sitting on the table.

"Woah Anthony! What's this for?" He looked at the man, chuckling.

Stark shook his head, pulling out a chair for the man, "I'll tell you after breakfast, just sit, c'mon." The god laughed, sitting down and watching the man sit across from him.

After breakfast, the pair sat out on the balcony, chatting.

"So, what was all this for...?" Loki asked, looking at the human.

A blush slowly spread over Stark's face before he spoke, "Well, uhm, since I can't really find the words to tell you, I'm going to show you.." He let out a nervous sigh before cupping the god's face and kissing him deeply. Before long, Loki was kissing him back, snaking his arms around the man's neck.

"Loki! Wake up!"

The god gasped, his eyes shooting open as he sat up. 'I,It was a dream...?' He had to admit, he was highly disappointed.

Tony chuckled, "What the hell were you dreaming about? You were kissing someone.."

Loki blushed brightly, his eyes still wide, "Uh, uhm, I,I.."

Stark just shook his head and ruffled the black hair, "You don't have to tell me, Lokes, I just wanted to stop you before that makeout session got heated."

~~

It was now late in the afternoon, borderline evening and the pair were sitting on the couch, watching 27 Dresses. (If Stark tries to tell you he didn't want to watching it and that it was entirely Loki's idea, don't believe him.)

Tony glanced at the god and furrowed his brow, "Hey Lokes, what's up with you today? You've been really quiet..."

Loki was silent for a moment before speaking up, "It was you I was kissing in my dream."

Tony froze but in a few seconds, he was kissing Loki deeply.

Loki didn't hesitate at all in kissing Tony back, cupping the nape of his neck. Their mouths moved in perfect unison, hands roaming over each other's bodies, in each other's hair.

Loki let out a soft moan and slowly pushed Stark down onto his back before straddling him, never breaking the kiss. Tony's tongue slowly grazed the god's bottom lip, begging for entry, which was quickly granted. Their tongues began to wrestle, passionate moans and whines escaping from both of the men.

Stark slowly began to grind his hips against Loki's, holding his neck as they kissed. A gasp came from the black haired man's lips as pleasure surged through him, beginning to grind as well.

Loki ran his hand's down the human's chest and slowly raised his shirt, taking it off of him. He brow furrowed however, when he saw the arc reactor. His head tilted slightly as he looked up at man's face, "What is that?"

Tony chuckled, "My arc reactor, what allows me to live.. I have shrapnel slowly trying to make its way to my heart, and that's what's stopping it.."

The god marveled at it, his eyes sparkling with curiosity at the metal, "So.. that's why my scepter wasn't working on you during the war.."

Stark let out a stiff laugh, grabbing the man's chin and pulling his face up so they were making eye contact, "Hi, yeah, Tony Stark here.. I have a raging boner, mind letting me stick it in you?"

Loki laughed lightly before kissing the human roughly, raising his arms so that he could get his own shirt off.

Piece by piece, the clothes came off until they were completely bare, their shafts rubbing together as moans of ecstasy escaped them.

Their lips separated so that Loki could take three of Stark's fingers into his mouth, lathering them up with his saliva, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around each digit.

Tony shuddered and let out a groan before retracing his fingers and trailing them to the god's entrance. He kissed him lovingly before he stuck one finger past his rim, causing Loki to whimper against his lips. He thrusted it slowly for a while, their lips moving gently and softly. He held the nape of the god's neck as he gently pushed in a second finger, scissoring the two gently to stretch the god. After a while, he slid in the third finger, causing a low groan to slip from the god. He thrusted the fingers for a few minutes before slowly removing them.

He pulled away from the man and looked up at him, "Are you ready?" He breathed, staring into his eyes adoringly.

Now, Loki was in no way a virgin, but he had never been taken before.

The god nodded slowly, resting his forehead on Stark's. He gasped as the human slowly pushed the tip of his member into the man, biting his lip. Giving Loki a while to adjust, Tony gently slid the rest of his member in, causing the god to moan loudly, "S,Shit.."

After a few moments of stiff adjustments, Loki let out a soft breath and whispered, "Move.. start moving."

Tony gladly obliged, thrusting into the man slowly, removing his whole length before pushing it back in all the way. Gradually, his thrusts sped up and the gods moans increased in volume. 

Eventually, the human was slamming into the god, both moaning loudly and muttering things. Loki had let some Asgardian curses come out, throwing his head back, "Ngh, fuck, Stark, oh god!"

Stark captured the man's lips, kissing him lustfully as he pounded into them, both of their orgasms slowly approaching.

"H,Hah, s,shiiit, Anthony, oh, oh I'm so close!" The god cried out, eventually releasing onto both of their chests.

Tony followed soon after, exploding into his lover. He slowly pulled out, wrapping his arms around the spent god. All that was heard for a few moments was panting until they both relaxed, their eyes shutting.

"Jarvis? A blanket please?" Tony called, to which a blanket fell down onto them. "Goodnight, Lokes.." he whispered.

"Goodnight, Anthony.." Loki breathed, his head laying on the human's chest.


	8. There's Just Something About This Dizzy Dreamer

A soft groan escaped Loki's lips as he woke up, his back sore. He looked up, smiling wide as he was a sleeping Tony, whose arms were wrapped protectively around the god. He slowly slipped out of the man's grasp and pulled on his underwear. Popping his back, and stretching his arms above his head, he walked to the kitchen and turned on the coffeemaker.

Stark groaned, tossing a bit in his sleep and pulling the blanket over him.

Loki glanced back at him and chuckled, shaking his head.

About a half hour later, Loki was sitting on the edge of the arm rest, sipping coffee as he watched tv. Stark's eyes slowly started to open, groans coming from his lips. With his eyes barely opened, he started to feel around, "Lokes?"

The god grinned and touched his hand, "I'm right here, Anthony." He cooed, his gaze adoring.

Tony's eyes opened more and he smiled, pulling Loki down and wrapping his arms around him.

Loki laughed and cuddled up to him, "I made coffee."

Stark shook his head, "Ngh, nope, I just want you right now."

The god blushed, smiling wide, "I never realized you were such a romantic, Anthony."

Tony chuckled, "I am not a romantic, I am a cuddler." He stroked the man's black hair, a content smile growing on his lips.

Loki lifted his head and looked at the arc reactor, "Anthony? Can you explain to me the science behind the arc reactor?"

Stark raised a brow and grinned, "So, I see you care more for science than your brother?"

The god chuckled and nodded, "Well, I have magic and I've come to learn that it is very similar to science."

Tony shrugged, "Well, it's run by an element that I created, vibranium. It fuels an electromagnet that pushed the shrapnel away from my heart. On occasion, it needs to be taken out, so there is a copper wire that serves as a brief magnet. So overall, there's not much to it." The man couldn't help but laughed at the fascinated look on Loki's face.

Loki blushed and chuckled, "That's amazing.."

Stark just smiled and kissed his forehead, "Like I said, it's pretty simple."

For the rest of the day, the two just lounged around, always cuddled close to each other.


End file.
